1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless temperature measuring system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Temperature is an important measuring parameter in many fields such as industry, military, electric power and so on. Conventional methods for measuring temperature include: 1) a field bus measuring method: multiple temperature probes are disposed at each temperature detection point, a field bus is connected to a programmable logic controller (PLC) whereby reading temperature at each temperature detection point; 2) an infrared measuring method: users hold an infrared detector to detect temperature of each temperature detection point. However, there are several problems with the conventional methods: firstly, the field bus measuring method requires in-situ cable laying, which features complex installation and inconvenient extension, and remote monitoring cannot be facilitated; secondly, the infrared measuring method is easily affected by sunshine or illumination and requires field debugging, and remote monitoring cannot be facilitated.